


The Satisfaction of Vice

by balthesar



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthesar/pseuds/balthesar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Sparrow wasn't green when it came to vice.  He'd known more'n a few sins in his time, and by his reckoning had thoroughly enjoyed each and every one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Satisfaction of Vice

Jack Sparrow wasn't green when it came to vice. He'd known more'n a few sins in his time, and by his reckoning had thoroughly enjoyed each and every one of them. Some of them he'd developed a bit of a taste for. Bit of a weakness, you might say.

First and foremost, Jack had an awful weakness for tall ships. Didn't even have anything to do with the buxom ladies on the bowsprits. Standing on the docks in Portsmouth, Jack developed an admiration for the smooth curve of a weathered hull, the gentle arch of the decks, with the sails neatly rigged, furled or unfurled and straining at the wind. Jack couldn't hardly wait to get his own, and that one became his first and most lasting love.

After sailing the high seas for some years, Jack was exposed to all manner of immoral, delicious depravity. Rum's another of Jack's weaknesses -- the smooth stuff that never finds its way into barrels in pirate holds as well as rot-gut screech, what's proved its name more than once. Whores, especially those you can find near the cheapside taverns in Tortuga; Jack appreciates their honest dealing, flexibility and enthusiasm, when they aren't smacking him for half-imagined slights. Sometimes Jack finds himself with a bit of weakness for one of the gents, and there isn't an itch Jack won't scratch, given half a chance. And there's no pirate living or dead who hasn't got a weakness for treasure.

'Course, Jack felt like he didn't know weakness at all until Lizzy Swann fell into his life. She was a lady, at least before she became a pirate, and came with an irritating fiance, a rogue's heart, an arch manner and legs that could give a red-blooded man a stroke. And Jack couldn't have her -- at least, not yet.

There is nothing more frustrating or fascinating than something you can't have. Wanting and not getting is the worst sort of madness. Rum, ships, girls be damned -- Lizzy Swann was absolutely Jack's most troublesome weakness.


End file.
